


Candy Apple Red

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human Kanaya Maryam, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, Troll Dave Strider, Troll Jade Harley, Troll John Egbert, Troll Rose Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Dave is hanging out with his friends when Karkat accidentally cuts his face.  He has to hurry to protect his blood to protect his friendships...or does he?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 22





	Candy Apple Red

A group of young teens sat around a table in a fairly lit room. One of these teens was a short ginger boy with red eyes and a temper. The other human teen is a girl with black hair and impeccable fashion. The other four teen agers were not so human. They were trolls.

The first one was a blue blood. His horns started at the top of his head, and curled around the back and sides until they got to his cheeks. He had two sharp fangs that stuck out in the front while the rest were small. His black shirt had a bright blue ghost silhouette on it. His name is Jauhn Eggbeurt.

The second troll was a jade blood. Her horns were of moderate length that went straight up until the top. At the top, they curled downward to the back for a few inches. She had small sharp fangs in her mouth, but her back teeth were much larger and sharper. Her black shirt had a jade silhouette of a woof-beast. Her name is Jaid Harleigh.

The third troll was a indigo blood. Her horns were spiralled up like a wine bottle opener and sharp at the top. He fangs were even, and she had two sharper fangs like a vampire. Her black shirt had the silhouette of an indigo Meow-beast. Her name is Rohse Lahlondeh.

The final troll's blood was unknown. His horns were curved in half circles, with squares coming up evenly like gears. His fangs were small, but very, very sharp. He had the silhouette of a grey, broken disk on his black shirt. His sleeves were grey as well. His name is Dayvve Strydir.

The six teens sat around the table talking. It wasnt anything to overly exciting. Rohse had start a conversation with Kanaya about books. Naturally Dayvve, being her morial, jumped into the conversation just to tease her. That sparked a whole conversation with all six of the young friends. All was going well. Until it wasn't. Karkat was talking, including his hands, when his nail scratched Dave in the face.

"Oh shit man!" Karkat stopped.

"Oh shit Dave are you ok!? Fuck sorry! Let me see!" Dave was covering the scratch.

"No dude it's cool. You dont have to see." 

"What?! Strider I swear to fucking god if you don't move your hand I'll rip it off!"

"Not happening Karkles. Sorry."

"Dayvveed is this about your blood color?" The table fell silent when Rohse spoke. Jaid frowned as she looked at her friend.

"Dayvve you know we won't care about that! It's such a little thing compared to you!"

"Yeah Jaid's right! Besides, you know we all feel about the hemospectrum! It's all crap!" 

"Jauhn you have no idea how big this even is so just dont."

"May i?" Kanaya said.

"Of course dear. Maybe you can talk some sence into my stubborn morial." Dave glared at her from behind his shades.

"From what I understand, David, the hemospectrum has no effect on who any of you are anymore. You certainly dont have to, but maybe your relationship with them could benefit with you letting down some walls." Rose smiled lovingly at her matesprite. 

"She's right you know we wont judge you." Jaid said as she sat up on her knees. Dayvve sighed.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to flip out." They all three nodded. Dayvve took a shakey breath and moved his hand, showing them the blood that slipped through his fingers. The liquid was a bright, candy apple red. Juahn grabbed his wrist.

"Dayvve! You could have been culled! Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Dude. I said not flip out."

"He's right to flip out! We wouldn't have known what happened to you! We could have helped hide you!"

"Thanks Harleigh but we both know I wouldnt do that to you all." Karkat looked confused.

"I know about all this, but what I dont get is the big deal. So Dave's blood is red. Why would it matter to the hemospectrum?"

"Because my adorably ignorant matesprite, it means I'm not even on the hemospectrum. My blood is seen as a mutation in the genes that needs to be exterminated." Karkat gave Dayvve a look of sadness and pity.

"Damnit how is it possible to love someone and pity them this much?" 

"Ah you pity me that much? Careful babe you're making me blush." Karkat rolled his eyes and jerked the troll up.

"Come on, let's get back to my room and clean that up. See ya fuckheads." With that, Karkat pulled his boyfriend down the hall. Their door shut with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but what the hell.


End file.
